Crème Brulee
by Bonsai Sheep
Summary: A quiet weekend at St Rudolphs. Or that was the plan.. (Yummi)


Title: Crème Brulee Pairing: Yummi (YuutaxMizuki)  
  
He squinted in the dim light, pen scratching over the surface of the paper he wrote on. The notebook perched precariously on his bent knee, the pressure of writing and a steadying hand the only things helping it maintains its balance. A little too much pressure and the pen sank irritatingly into the book, ink wetting the area in an increasingly growing explosion of blue. He liked the pen, found that he used it mostly for the noise it made, a comforting, repetitive scratching sound that accompanied his writing, but the sharp nib had its problems if only used on cheap paper.  
  
He should probably be writing on the computer anyway. The teachers preferred to get essays that were typed up. With a sigh he uncurled from his reclined position against the headboard, stretching and consequently wincing as stiffened muscles were forced into action. His pen was recapped and dropped along with the notebook onto the small wooden table at his bedside. He flicked on the lamp, the darkened room filling with a warm glow from the shaded light, the contrast making him realise just how dark it was getting outside.  
  
A glance to the clock told him he was late for dinner and he debated for a moment whether he should make the effort to go down to the dining room. Deciding that doing so would be too much like hard work he got up and gathered his laptop from its space on the desk under the window. At the same time he picked up a can of cola and a half eaten packet sandwich that he'd got during lunch break earlier in the day.  
  
He settled back on, or rather in his bed, comfortably nestled in the covers with his computer in his lap, makeshift dinner beside him. Typing up his ink blotched essay would take a while but he didn't really have anything else to do that evening.  
  
Minutes later, bread crust hanging from his mouth as he copied up his notes, an annoyingly happy tune erupted from his bedside table drawer. Biting down on the sandwich and leaving the remainder back in its packet he pulled the garishly coloured cell phone out from its resting place. It had been a very thoughtful gift from his parents, and meant he didn't have to make the trek downstairs to use the school phone every time he got a call. But letting his brother pick the model and strap design and then giving him chance to programme in the ring tone was a definite mistake on their part. Noting the number displayed he flicked the small device open and answered, ignoring the colourful plastic charms that bounced against his cheek.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Now, Yuuta that's not a very polite way to answer the phone." the  
  
voice on the other end of the line chastised him gently.  
  
"The benefits of call display.. what do you want?"  
  
"Do I need a reason to call my favourite baby brother?"  
  
"I'm your only baby brother. And if you haven't got anything worthwhile to say then don't bother calling. I don't have time to chat at the moment."  
  
"Why, what are you doing?"  
  
"Schoolwork."  
  
The phone went quiet for a moment and Yuuta had to wonder if maybe Syuusuke had taken a hint. "I could come and help you, 'neesan just said she'd drive me."  
  
"I don't need your help."  
  
"Of course not, but it's a Saturday night and you shouldn't be working all on your own."  
  
"If I wanted company I'd go and find it. It's a big school, plenty of people to be bothered by."  
  
Syuusuke carried on as if he hadn't even heard what Yuuta had said. "I could bring snacks.. coffee.. are they still not allowing students coffee at St. Rudolph?"  
  
Yuuta sighed, attempting to carry on his typing with only one hand.  
  
"No, they're not. Still stuck on this stupid idea that they have to keep us all as healthy as possible and that caffeine is the source of all evil." He eyed the can of cola that rested against his thigh, wondering again where the reasoning came from.  
  
"Well then, I'll make sure to have 'neesan stop for some on the way. See you in a little while, Yu~uta!"  
  
"Hey wait, I never agreed to this! I don't wa.. God dammit!" He snapped the phone shut in irritation as the dial tone echoed in his ear. Glaring at it as it beeped again moments later carrying a text message from Syuusuke that simply read '3'.  
  
Tossing the phone back into the drawer he stared moodily at his laptop screen, mourning the imminent loss of his nice, quiet evening.  
  
He jumped as someone tapped on the door. It couldn't be Syuusuke yet, but he still checked the clock just to make sure he hadn't somehow lapsed into some misery induced time warp. No, only a minute or two had passed, so unless his sisters' car had suddenly gained the ability to fly it wasn't likely to be him.  
  
"It's open," he called, stuffing part of the half eaten sandwich in his mouth and attempting to wipe the scowl off his face. First the phone call and now other interruptions, he really couldn't win tonight.  
  
The door opened just enough to allow a head to pop round it. The smile on Mizuki's face changed into a petulant frown as he took note of the younger boys' sour expression. "Oi, Yuuta, what's that look for? Anyone would think you weren't pleased to see me."  
  
Yuuta chuckled a little at the other boys' offended tone, "Sorry, I just had a phone call from my brother, kind of robbed me of my good mood."  
  
The smile returned as Mizuki stepped inside, closing the door behind him. As usual he didn't wait to be invited to sit, instead he placed himself on the edge of the bed facing Yuuta, a small white box in his lap.  
  
Yuuta noted that he seemed to be dressed more casually than usual, free of overly-excessive frills and intricate prints. Instead he was in simple black pants, though admittedly they were only simple by Mizuki's standards, being made of some soft, brushed fabric overlaid in places with subtle, off black lace. His shirt was crisp and white with victorian-style panelled detail on the chest and had small ruffles at the collar and cuffs. Yuuta felt quite underdressed in an oversized yellow t-shirt and baggy cargo pants.  
  
"Mm, I'm sure if I received a phone call from him I would look equally frustrated." he titled his head questioningly, a curl of hair brushing his cheek. "Did he have anything worthwhile to say?"  
  
"Not really, he just decided he was coming to pay me a visit. Whether I like it or not."  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ah, that's a pity." He thumbed open the lid of the box, holding it out so that Yuuta could inspect the contents, "I only brought dessert for two."  
  
Yuuta's eyes lit up as he looked over the two portions of crème brulée that the box contained. He grinned, eyeing the boy facing him, "What are you after?"  
  
Mizuki blinked innocently, "Whatever do you mean? Do I need to be after something when I bring you gifts?"  
  
"Usually."  
  
"I'm wounded."  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
Mizuki wagged the two spoons he carried at Yuuta, "Alright, I've been found out.. this time."  
  
His grin widened as he took one of the spoons from Mizuki's fingers.  
  
"It's not difficult, you're the one who said the way to my heart was through my stomach."  
  
"And I was right." He wriggled further onto the bed forcing Yuuta to shift over. "Put that thing away," he nodded towards the laptop.  
  
"But I have work to do and.." he rolled his eyes at Mizuki's demanding look and snapped the lid shut placing the machine on the table along with the remains of his sandwich and the untouched can of cola.  
  
"Is that all you've eaten?"  
  
"...maybe" he answered carefully.  
  
"Yuuta, that's really not good for you. You didn't even come down for dinner. Were you just going to hole yourself away here all night surviving on nothing more than a badly made sandwich?"  
  
"That was the plan." He accepted the still warm ceramic dish that  
  
Mizuki offered him, "Did you make this?"  
  
"Of course," he sounded quite indignant "I wouldn't feed you those less than perfect shop bought things."  
  
"So why the box?"  
  
"Because," he spoke in a tone that suggested that Yuuta really should know this already and that it was really quite tiresome to have to go through it again, "the presentation is always just as important as the taste."  
  
Yuuta nodded, even though he was quite sure he wasn't bothered how it looked so long as it tasted good. He cracked through the caramel top to the softer portion of the dessert below, spooning the combination into his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully for a moment, watching Mizukis' expectant face. He left him hanging for a long moment, enjoying the appearance of a concerned frown puckering the other boys' brow. Smiling finally he leant over and placed a kiss on his cheek, "You outdid yourself again.."  
  
Mizuki returned to looking pleased with himself, "Naturally. I always have to ensure I am constantly improving my skills." He moved around so that he sat next to Yuuta, sharing the pillows to lean back against as he delved into his own treat.  
  
They sat together in companionable silence until all traces of Mizuki's cooking skills were gone and the dishes were stored away in the box they had arrived in.  
  
"So," Yuuta began, his weight resting on one hand as he looked the older boy in the eye, "what was it you were after?"  
  
Delicately-boned hands reached up to cup Yuuta's face between them, "How about I let you figure that out?"  
  
He moved closer, lips ghosting over Mizuki's as he spoke, "Maybe you could give me a clue."  
  
"Yuut~a" the sound of a third voice and the door clicking open caused both boys to jump apart. "And..friend" The cheerful sound of Fuji Syuusuke's voice was replaced with a clipped tone as blue eyes focused on the boy sharing space on his little brothers bed. Too much space for his liking. That really wouldn't do. 


End file.
